User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: In Too Deep! Season 1 Episode 12: S
(Victoria runs up to Liam.) '' Victoria: So you and Cam are back together?! Liam: What? ''(Victoria slaps Liam.) '' Victoria: Don’t play dumb with me! Liam: Were not back together where the hell did you hear that from? ''(Victoria sees Camilla and walks up to her.) '' Victoria: You need to stay away from Liam! Camilla: Um, excuse me? Victoria: Stay away from Liam and stop spreading rumors about you two being back together! Camilla: Honey, there not rumors. Me and Liam fucked last night! ''(Victoria pushes Camilla into a locker.) '' Camilla: Don’t think just because you’re knocked up doesn’t mean I won’t beat your ass! Victoria: Whatever! ''(Victoria runs into the girl’s bathroom and starts to cry.) '' ''(Summer walks out of the girls bathroom.) '' Summer: Hey, Anya! Anya: Hey. Summer: So your aunt is legit right? Anya: Um my family’s not a bunch of con-artist. Summer: Okay I just wanted to make sure. Anya: Okay, she’s really looking forward to seeing you she thinks you can be the next Stefanie Meyers or something like that. ''(Summer smiles and Bianca walks by her and to Etienne’s locker.) '' Bianca: Look about last night. Etienne: Don’t talk to me. ''(Etienne closes his locker and walks away but Bianca pulls him back.) '' Bianca: Etienne, just hear me out. Etienne: Let go of me! Bianca: No, not until you listen! ''(Adrian walks up to Bianca and Etienne.) '' Adrian: Do we have a problem? ''(Bianca lets go of Etienne.) '' Etienne: Yeah she won’t leave me alone. Bianca: I just wanna talk. Adrian: Well he doesn’t want to talk to you. Just leave him alone, B. ''(Adrian and Etienne walk away and Bianca starts to cry. The scene switches to Addi walking into the girl’s bathroom.) '' Addi: Tori are you in here? ''(Victoria walks out of a stall.) '' Victoria: Hey Addi. Addi: I’m sorry about Liam. Victoria: I had it coming…me sleeping with Tanner lying to Liam and saying it his baby. I can’t do this alone. Addi: It will all be okay. You have options, like adoption. Victoria: I can’t give my baby up. Addi: You have time to think about this. Come on were already late to first hour. Victoria: Okay. You gonna hang with me after school? Addi: Can’t, cheer practice. ''(Addi and Victoria walk out of the bathroom and Camilla walks out of a stall with a smile.) '' ''(Later on, Summer walks into Anya’s aunt’s office.) '' Summer: Hi, I’m here to see Iffy Manning. Receptionist: Oh you must be Summer. She’s in her office it’s the first door on the right. Summer: Thanks. ''(Summer walks into Iffy’s office.) '' Summer: Hello are you Iffy? Iffy: Yes. Yes I am. You must be Summer. Summer: Yeah. Iffy: Okay, I see you as the next Stefanie Myers. No I see you becoming greater. Summer: Okay. Iffy: We’ll go over everything. ''(The scene switches to Victoria walking up to Tanner’s room.) '' Victoria: Tanner…. ''(Tanner looks up from his computer.) '' Tanner: Tori. Victoria: Hey I just came to see how you were doing. Tanner: Why you haven’t seen me since….I tried killing myself. Victoria: I know. Tanner: Okay, well… Victoria: I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you. ''(Victoria starts to cry.) '' Tanner: It’s okay. Victoria: No it’s not I’ve been a complete bitch. Tanner: Well yeah. Just a little. Victoria: And now Liam is leaving me and I’m going to have to take care of this baby alone. Tanner: I’m here. Victoria: I have to tell Liam it’s not his baby. Tanner: Yeah you really should. Victoria: No, I can’t tell him….I love him and he loves me. It will all work out. ''(Tanner looks at her angry. The scene switches to Liam and Camilla talking in the mall.) '' Camilla: So what now you hate me? Liam: I’ve always hated you! ''(Camilla pushes Liam.) '' Camilla: You’re such a douche bag! You know, your brother probably doesn’t want anyone to know he’s related to you. Liam: Whatever. ''(Liam starts to walk away but Camilla pulls him back.) '' Camilla: No, you’re not going anywhere! Liam: Whatever bitch! Camilla: You’re my new boyfriend. Liam: What? Camilla: You and Victoria are so over. Liam: She’s caring my baby! ''(Camilla smiles.) '' Camilla: No she’s not. I heard her talking about it today with that Addi girl. It’s Tanner’s baby. ''(Liam looks at her shocked. The scene switches to Bianca walking into Etienne’s room.) '' Bianca: We need to talk. Etienne: No we don’t get out! Bianca: Etienne. Etienne: What! Bianca: I miss us. We use to be besties, we told each other everything. Etienne: Yeah I know. But now I know better. I’ll never tell you anything again. Bianca: Can we just go back to being friends? Etienne: Friends who don’t share anything. Bianca: I’ll settle for that, I just miss you in my life. Etienne: Whatever, B, but I hope you realize it will take me a while before I can fully trust you again. Bianca: I’m fine with that. But I promise I’ll never tell anyone your secrets again. Etienne: Okay. Well, I have to go. I’m meeting Adrian; I need to tell him the reason why I’m not ready for….Yeah. Bye, I’ll see you at school. ''(Etienne walks out of his room, Bianca smiles. The scene switches to Liam walking up to Victoria’s room) '' Liam: Is the baby mine? ''(Victoria looks at him shocked.) '' Victoria: What… yes, why would you ask that? Liam: Because Camilla told me you lied about it being mine. Victoria: You believed Cam? Liam: Yeah now that you say that it was stupid on my part to believe her. ''(Victoria smiles.) '' Victoria: Wait….Why were you two talking? ''(Liam starts to get nervous.) '' Liam: I ran into her at the mall. Victoria: Liam, are the rumors true? Liam: No. I promise I would never leave you or um, cheat on you. Especially now, since your having my baby. Victoria: Yeah. ''(Liam kisses Victoria, the scene switches to Liam walking up to Camilla the next day.) '' Liam: Look, we can sleep together and do other stuff but that’s where it stops okay? I’m staying with Victoria. Camilla: Your gonna stay with Victoria even though the baby isn’t yours? ''(Liam drags Camilla into a empty classroom.) '' Liam: The baby is mine. She told me herself last night. She wouldn’t lie. Camilla: Oh really? Liam: I’ll trust her over you any day. Camilla: Whatever the truth will come out one day. But until then I guess I can settle for you being my booty call. Liam: Yeah I guess you can. ''(Liam walks away from Camilla; Summer is at her locker and Nikki runs up to her.) '' Summer: Guess what? Nikki: What? Summer: I getting my own book! Nikki: Oh my gosh, really? Summer: Really! It’s gonna be called The Summer Dairies and get this I get to change everyone names and make little stories to go along with it! Nikki: Everything is going good for you isn’t it? Summer: Yes, it really is. Nikki: I can’t believe I’m friends with a award winning author. Summer: I haven’t won any awards yet. Nikki: Oh but you will. ''(Nikki and Summer hug, the scene switches to Etienne walking up to Bianca.) '' Etienne: Hey. Bianca: Hey. Etienne: Well, Adrian knows all my secrets now. Bianca: That’s good. ''(Etienne starts to cry.) '' Bianca: What’s wrong did he break up with you? Etienne: No, I just wanna know what happen to us. We started this year as best friends and then we just turned on each other. Bianca: It was me, I wanted to be popular so bad I didn’t care who I stepped on to make it there. ''(Etienne hugs Bianca.) '' Etienne: Yeah, you became a real bitch. But so did I. Bianca: I’m so sorry. Etienne: Let’s just go back to how things were in grade 8, okay? Bianca: Okay. Etienne: It’s okay if I date Adrian right? Bianca: Yes, I can find a new boyfriend. Etienne: Yeah maybe you can go for one who isn’t gay. Bianca: Haha funny. ''(Etienne and Bianca hug again and the scene switches to Victoria walking up to Camilla at lunch.) '' Victoria: Hey hoe. Camilla: What do you want? Victoria: You really tried to break me and Liam up by telling him the baby isn’t his? Camilla: Yep, I guess I did. Victoria: Well it didn’t work. He believes me not you. ''(Camilla smiles at Victoria.) '' Camilla: It’s okay the truth will come out eventually. Then everyone will know how much of a whore you really are. ''(Victoria sees Liam.) '' Victoria: I’ll make damn sure it doesn’t. Camilla: And I’ll make damn sure it does. ''(Camilla walks away, Liam walks up to Victoria.) '' Liam: Why was she talking to you? Victoria: Nothing important. ''(Victoria kisses Liam and looks at Camilla, Camilla walks away mad.) Category:Blog posts